


Masquerade

by LairaWolf



Category: Divergent (Movies), Divergent (Movies) RPF, Divergent Series - Veronica Roth
Genre: Combat, Divergent, Gen, OC, OFC - Freeform, Original Female Character - Freeform, Short Story, abnegation, amity, candor, dauntless, erudite, fan fiction, fight, peter hayes - Freeform, peter hayes/oc - Freeform, peter hayes/ofc, peter hayes/original female character - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-17
Updated: 2015-08-17
Packaged: 2018-04-15 06:37:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,039
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4596612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LairaWolf/pseuds/LairaWolf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>His ego was taking up all the air in the room when he walked in.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Masquerade

Laura had been dauntless ever since the day she was born. She grew up among athletic parents who taught her that if she puts her mind to work she could have accomplished anything. She was taught many different styles of combat from a young age, she was curious, fast and unlike other kids who tried to look tough she was cheerful. Laura never had many friends at school so she didn’t have foes either. Everyone thought she would end up in amity, but here she was today , more serious than ever , training initiates and leading difficult missions.  
Unfortunately one split second left her scarred for life.  
Dauntless born at taught knife throwing and knife fighting from the age of 13-14 at school. She was fighting a boy named Trevor Clegane who was said to be very brutal and remorselessly beat up kids half his size. Laura wasn’t as strong as Trevor, but she was quick and skilled when it came to using knives and spears. After a long period of giving Trevor small cuts and barely touching him with the knife Laura found herself being grabbed by a leg, held in the air and then being thrown on to the ground. This happened three or four times despite all the shouting the trainer did. By now Laura was bruised, laying on the ground with a broken nose and many bruises on her face. She tried crawling away towards the weapon table to grab a knife. One trainer jumped on Trevor’s back but he was so driven by rage that he just easily pushed the trainer into a wall. Laura was once again grabbed and thrown into the weapon table. Then Trevor grabbed a knife and held it at Laura’s mouth. By now every other student was shouting at the boy to stop, but he wouldn’t listen. So he grabbed the knife and split Laura’s cheeks, making huge cuts from her mouth almost reaching her ears. Everyone was screaming. Laura was paralyzed . There was blood on her training suit, on her neck, on her face. The room fell quiet asTrevor fell down after being shot with a tranquilizer gun.  
Sure, Laura was taken to the hospital and was being taken care of, but not even the hundread of stitches or the good compliments could make the memory fade away. At night she would grab her hair and silently sob thinking about how she would become factionless or even worse would end up killed.  
Until one day when she got a sudden boost of confidence. Laura was in no way fully recovered, but that didn’t stop her from occasionally going to the gym in the compound and train.  
On the outside she tried to show no emotion as she was walking down the corridor with a mask covering her jaw and nose, but on the inside her confidence was groing stronger and stronger.  
Every faction knew about the incident. Every faction was impressed, curious and scared.  
And of course, every initiate took an interest in you and the rumours that were going around. Normally you wouldn’t care about the stupid questions initiates would ask, but Peter Hayes pissed you off simply with his presence. His ego was taking up all the air in the room when he walked in.  
„So what are we doing today?” His voice made her groan internally, and her eyes were expressing that feeling pretty well since she could hear some other initiates giggling.  
„You’re late...again.” Laura expected a sarcastic answer. Surprisingly she didn’t get one, but who knows what devil made her continue the conversation with him because it wasn’t going to end in a good manner. „It’s quite curious actually.” She said while arranging some knives on a table, this time not facing Peter. „Candors are known for their punctuality, too.”  
„Not more curious than what’s under your mask.” Peter’s comment made Laura stop for a second. She slowly grabbed two knives, turned around at full speed and threw the knives at him which fortunately managed to „grab” the sides of his shirt and pin him to the wall. The knives were stuck in the wall so deep that the only way Peter could get out was if he ripped his shirt.  
„You want to know so bad under my mask, why don’t you find out?” Laura spoke while walking towards him. „Why don’t you find out?” She asked his face close to his, while she grabbed the two knives and roughly pulled them out of the concrete wall.  
This was stupid. So stupid. Thank God the other trainers were on patrol.  
Laura threw a knife in Peter’s hands.  
„If you manage to take, rip, slash my mask off then you’ll finally have your questions answered.” She said while walking towards a mat where the initiates fought. „If not-„ Laura couldn’t even finish her sentence because she was taken aback by Peter already fighting with her. The combat was getting more and more instense. After a few minutes of tiring Peter out Laura grabbed his shirt, turned him around and pulled the piece of fabric over his head before pushing him with a leg onto the floor.  
Groaning, he turned around and looked at the trainer with wide eyes.  
The room filled with gasps after Laura took your mask off. The 2 huge proeminent red scars on her cheeks trailing from her lips to almost her ears were still present there, only her face was now intact and not falling apart. She looked at Peter and then she looked at the initiates.  
„You got your answers and now I hope you got your motivation, too.”  
Laura looked at Peter again and turned around walking away from him.  
„If you tell the other members what happened in this room today, I will make sure you become factionless.” Laura put her mask on, smiling on the inside. „Everyone get back to training!” You shouted at the top of your lungs as you turned around to see initiates running in different directions. „You! Big-mouth! This is your final warning.” Laura pointed her finger at Peter as he stood up scared and ran towards his training spot.  
Needless to say that was one of the most productive days.


End file.
